


Shifting Thoughts

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Experiment AU [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Animal Traits, Experimentation, F/M, Het, Human, Hybrids, Mild Sexual Content, Science Experiments, Serious, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron starts to notice things about Eclipse he probably shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shifting Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahunmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/gifts).



Megatron was having a problem. A rather unfortunate problem at that.  
  
Ever since Eclipse had done  _that_  to him and ever since Shockwave had confirmed with him that she is biologically a matured adult hybrid... His thoughts about her starting to shift. She was no longer just his charge.  
  
No, now he was starting to see her as... a young woman. A young woman living under his roof who liked to snuggle with him and hug him and only thought of him as the nice man who let her live with him. That incident had just been her curiosity and nothing more. And he had gotten caught up in the moment...  
  
Currently, he was on the couch, attempting to read while keeping an eye on Eclipse. She was sitting next to him, trying to do the homework that Shockwave had given her for her own reading. She was definitely getting better at speaking and she was behaving more and more like an adult... but she still had her moments of childishness and extreme naivety.   
  
Much. Like. Now.  
  
It was summer, so he understood that she was wearing less layers. But... because she hated how bras felt, she didn't wear them. Her breasts were very apparent in the short, strapless, light purple dress she was wearing. The more he looked at her, the greater his urge to do something to the defenseless hybrid became.   
  
He shook his head and turned back to his book. No. No, even if she was biologically an adult and even though she looked eighteen, he couldn't think of that way. She saw him as a friend, a guardian. Even if she had done  _that_  to him, he knew it was just because she was like a curious child. Nothing more than that.  
  
There was a sudden weight on his waist, causing him to look up with wide eyes when he saw that Eclipse had straddled his waist, legs on either side of his lap with her hands resting on his chest... And her covered bottom against his crotch.  
  
Fuck, Primus must have wanted to torture him for some crime he had committed long ago.  
  
"Eclipse."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"What're you doing?"  
  
"Can we play?"  
  
"You know Shockwave wants you to do your homework."   
  
She gave a rather adorable pout, but he soon forgot about it when she unknowningly rubbed herself against his crotch. He stiffened, tensing up when he realized just how arousing the situation was to him. She needed to get off of him. Now.   
  
Megatron sat up and gently grabbed her by the hips to move her off of him and back onto the floor. She frowned and gave a soft whine, her guardian chuckling and patting her head.   
  
"We can play once you're done."  
  
She nodded and turned back to the paper on the table. Luckily, she was almost done with the worksheet. It was just incredibly boring and she truthfully didn't understand what this was teaching her. Other than her learning how to write. Maybe that was the whole point? She wasn't sure. Shockwave just gave her these papers and told her to do them. And since she wanted to be a good girl and not cause any trouble, she didn't argue.   
  
She glanced back at Megatron, who was walking towards his study. She had to wonder if she had done something wrong. He wasn't as... friendly as he used to be. He wouldn't let her sit on his lap anymore and he didn't hold her whenever she came to sleep in his room. Had she done something wrong? Well, she had broken a vase on accident last week... Was he mad about that?  
  
She would definitely have to apologize once she finished.

* * *

Eclipse peeked into the study and saw Megatron on his laptop, probably typing up a report or something. Oh... She had finished her homework, but she didn't want to bother him if he was busy. They could play together later. Besides, she could probably work on some of the other worksheets and get a headstart on them.  
  
The door creaked when she stepped back, causing her to pause when the Chairman looked up.   
  
"Eclipse?"  
  
She peeked her head back into the study again.  
  
"Did you finish?"  
  
She nodded, stepping more into the room.  
  
"I just have to finish this up." He gestured for her to come into the room, which she did, closing the door behind her. "It'll only take a few minutes."  
  
She nodded, walking over to him to sit down on his lap. He blinked, taken a back by the fact as he just stared at her. Now she was confused. Had she done something wrong? Normally, she always sat in his lap whenever he worked... Was it because he was still mad? She really needed to apologize...  
  
Megatron tensed up when her arms suddenly came around him, hugging him tightly. This was bad. He was far too aware of their positions... Her breasts were pushed up against his chest. Her small bottom was right over his crotch. She was... soft. Delicate. And the sadist in him wanted to break her. Make her scream and beg. He shouldn't have been having such thoughts about his charge, but... she...  
  
"Megatron..."  
  
He swallowed when she looked up at him with an adorable, innocent expression. Too cute, too pure, too much...  
  
"I-I'm sorry... Are you mad at me? For breaking the vase? I-I'm sorry..." She nuzzled her face into his warm chest, unaware of how his heart was beating hard and how his lower half was getting warmer. All because she had no idea how sexy she was sitting on him like this.  
  
And when she planted a soft kiss to his neck, something in him snapped.  
  
Eclipse blinked when hands suddenly grabbed at her shoulders and pushed her back, holding her in place. She looked up at the other, eyes widening when she saw the dark look in his eyes. Had she done something wrong? Was she bothering him?   
  
"Mega-"  
  
The room was suddenly spinning, causing her to shriek. She found herself with her back on the desk, Megatron's hands pinning down her wrists to it. Her legs were hooked over his hips, his body was pressed into hers... And he still had that dark look in his eyes. What was happening? She didn't understand and it was scary.   
  
She opened her mouth to speak, but the second she parted her lips, Megatron leaned down and pressed his mouth on hers, his tongue thrusting inside.   
  
Eclipse could only scream into the kiss. What? What was happening? What was he doing?! Her mind suddenly flashed back to those videos she watched. The ones that Megatron had scolded her for watching since he said she wasn't old enough to understand. This position... And this... kiss. It was just like it was in those movies.   
  
He pulled back from the kiss, giving her a chance to catch her breath. She squirmed beneath him, trying to free her arms but to no avail. Primus, she knew that... Megatron was strong, but not this strong. She couldn't free her wrists. She couldn't even more. It was scary, she didn't understand, was he always this warm?  
  
"M-Mega-?!"  
  
His lips moved to her neck, causing her to shriek.  
  
"Wh-What're you-?!"  
  
He bit her, causing her to gasp. What was happening? What was going on? Was he... Was he trying to mate with her? Was that it? Did he want her to have his babies? That had to have been it... He wanted her to the mother of his cubs. Why else would he be doing this to her?  
  
Megatron released her wrists, moving his hands to her breasts. The poor hybrid gasped when he yanked down the top of her dress down, exposing her breasts to him. She attempted to push him away, but it proved to be useless; Megatron easily bent down, leaving her to grip his shoulders tightly as both of his hands groped at her breasts, his tongue flicking her right nipple while the other one was pinched and teased by his fingers.  
  
"AH! AH!"  
  
This felt weird. It was way too different from how he normally treated her. His touches were always kind and gentle... Never like this. Never in a way that would make her lowers tingle and her entire body feel hot and on fire. It was too weird, too different, this wasn't her Megatron.  
  
"S-Stop-AAAHHH?!"  
  
He suckled on her breast suddenly, making her arch her back. What was happening to her body?! Her lowers... they felt tight and hot and something was getting wet... Was she wetting herself? What was going on?!  
  
"M-Megatron-!"  
  
He pulled back to look down at her, snapping out of it when he saw the frightened look on her face. He removed himself from her entirely, moving a hand to grip his hair. What… was he doing? Why was he…?  
  
He looked down at Eclipse again. She had curled up into herself, her arms covering her bare chest. She was trembling hard with tears developing in the corner of her eyes. She just stared at him with wide eyes, confused and frightened and not knowing what to say or do. She had probably thought she was had done something wrong…  
  
Shit.   
  
He jumped back from her, nearly knocking over his chair. No… No, just what the actual fuck was he doing?! Eclipse was his charge! He shouldn’t have done that… Not to her. She was just a little, naïve hybrid who didn’t know any better. Who didn’t understand that he found her to be sexually appealing, who didn’t know that her guardian was becoming more and more aware of just how erotic she actually was.   
  
Megatron nearly bashed his head into the wall. Damn it! This wasn’t how things were meant to be! He was only meant to be a guardian and a protector. He was only meant to take care of her and nothing more. But when she had done that to him and ever since Shockwave told him that it was okay, that she was a matured, adult hybrid… His feelings, his thoughts… Everything he saw her as shifted. She was no longer the cute, young hybrid he took care of her.  
  
She was a young, adult hybrid that he was sexually attracted to.  
  
“M-Mega… Megatron?” Eclipse slowly sat up, still hugging herself tightly with that frightened look on her face.   
  
He took a deep breath in an attempt to control himself. He had to calm down… He needed to relax and think rationally about this. He just needed to-  
  
“Did… Did you… Do you… want me to have your babies?”  
  
So much for trying to remain calm. The question caught him so off guard that he actually slumped back into his chair. Have his children?! Where the hell had she come up with that?!  
  
Wait, no. No, it made sense. She knew about sex… or rather, mating that went on in the facility between hybrids. The whole point of sex for them was about reproduction, not lust or desire. Still, he understood how hybrids saw being chosen to be the parent of another’s offspring as being the same as a human wanting to be with another person.   
  
And if that was how Eclipse was seeing his sudden attack… She wasn’t wrong. He did want to be with her. Romantically? He had no idea. But sexually, yes – he wanted to fuck her on his desk right then and there, but he knew better than to let himself lose it. Again.   
  
Taking another deep breath, he was finally able to find his voice and calm himself. “Eclipse… I apologize for… what just happened.”  
  
“… Y-You’re not mad?”  
  
He shook his head.  
  
“… Y-You don’t want me to have your babies?”  
  
Megatron hesitated for a moment. He knew if he said no that she would feel insulted… And he honestly had no idea whether or not he wanted to say no. Thinking about it – even though he never would have such a thought would cross his mind ever – the idea of Eclipse having his children… was actually rather pleasant. Out of all the women he knew, she was the best option…  
  
But he would rather her be older and more mature before she started having children. Even if she was an adult, she was still very naïve. He didn’t want her to suffer because she couldn’t take care of an infant.  
  
Besides, it wasn’t a question of producing offspring. It was just that he wanted to have sex with her. Badly. He would have to approach and explain this carefully, since there was no way out of what he had just done.  
  
“Eclipse.”  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
Seeing that she wasn’t going to run, Megatron gently seized her by the waist and pulled her into his lap. Eclipse stiffened, but allowed herself to be seated against him, never moving even more he pulled her dress back up to cover her breasts.  
  
“… You and I aren’t ready for children yet.”  
  
He saw a small, hurt look flash across her face, but she said nothing.  
  
“I haven’t thought about children and you’re too young.”  
  
“But Mister Shockwave said–”  
  
“I know you’re an adult now, but you’re a young adult. You should… wait on children.”  
  
“… So why did you do–”  
  
“I want to have sex with you,” he said bluntly. He knew he needed to get straight to the point; otherwise, the hybrid wouldn’t understand. There was no need to use euphemisms anyway. “I find you very sexually attractive… And I forgot our positions and wanted to have sex with you.”  
  
“S-Sex?”  
  
Ah right. She only knew the term “mating;” he would have to ask Shockwave to help educate her. He certainly didn’t want her learning about it via pornography. That wouldn’t teach her anything except that his dick goes into her pussy. Or her other two holes.   
  
“It’s the human term for mating,” he said. He would definitely have to get Shockwave down here to explain everything to her appropriately. And if he couldn’t, Megatron could always get Bombrush… thought that would definitely be his last resort choice. “And sex is more than just trying to make you pregnant.”  
  
“More?”  
  
He nodded. “It’s also meant to be pleasurable. It makes you feel good.”  
  
Eclipse’s eyes squinted a bit, as if trying to understand. And when she slowly started nodding, he knew that at least he was getting somewhere with all of this.  
  
“And that was what I wanted to do. To have sex with you and make use both feel good.”  
  
“Oh… O… Okay.”  
  
Seeing that she understood the general gist of it, he leaned down and pressed a light kiss on her forehead. Now that he had calm down and was thinking more rationally, he knew that he would have to wait about having sex with her. For one thing, he didn’t want to force her. Also, if she did want to do it, he would have to prepare her and explain to her what was to come when getting sexually involved with him.  
  
The hybrid had only gotten a very, incredibly small sample of what he would do with sex that one time she gave him the surprise blowjob. He could – and would – get much worse than that. It wouldn’t be something she was used to from him, considering she found him to be a “nice and kind” person. He didn’t want to scare her.   
  
“Eclipse.”  
  
She looked up at him.   
  
“… Do you want to have sex with me?”  
  
She nodded.  
  
Well, at least she was willing.  
  
“… Very well. But we can’t do it now.”  
  
“Why-?”  
  
“I’ll explain it later once I’ve called Shockwave to talk to you about all of this.” It would have been better if the scientist were around. And if he had to, he would also get Bombrush involved. The man knew so much about sex that he could have been a damn guru on the subject. A statement to which his older friend would agree.   
  
Luckily for him, Eclipse didn’t argue with him and simply hugged him back. Well, it seemed that his thoughts about her weren’t going to go back to how they first were…  
  
At least the gorgeous hybrid was all right with that.


End file.
